Halo: Love and War
by CeaJay Noftz
Summary: Six and the new Spartan try to get off reach. What will happen to the two Spartans? Will they get of the planet? Your just going to have to read and find out.
1. New Member of the Team

Hello, this is going to be my first story so if u want me to fix anything tell me.

Six will be wearing all default armor

So lets start this thing!

* * *

Underground Cavern under Sword Base, Eposz.

August 30, 2552 8:22 Hours.

"Door's opened Nobles." Carter shouted. They rushed in through the door and went to Dr. Halsey's lab.

When they finally got to Halsey's lab, she was at a monitor with a Spartan right next to her, his primary color was a dark green like Jun but had black as a secondary color, four bullets on each shoulder, a Tactical/UGPS on his wrist, a Tactical/Patrol chest,a Tactical/Soft Case carrying a DMR in hand and a SRS99 sniper rifle on his back, but the weird thing about this Spartan was that he wasn't wearing any helmet that u think a Spartan would wear, he was wearing an ODST helmet with the UA/CNM attachment with a black visor.

"What is this stuff?" Jun said, looking at all of the tech in the room.

"Knowledge." said Halsey, still in the middle of preparing the package, moving to another monitor "A birthright from an ancient civilization. This AI is its custodian, and she has chosen you as her carriers."

"Chosen? By an AI?" asked Emile.

"By _this _AI, yes. Her measure of you carries as much weight as my own..." Dr. Halsey moves away from view, revealing Cortana, on a holo-tank analyzing Forerunner data "...Perhaps more. You are to take her to the UNSC ship-breaking yards in Aszod. There, you will fined a Halcyon-class cruiser waiting to get her off planet."

"I understand." said Carter.

"Do you?" Halsey said to Carter "Mankind is outmatched. When Reach falls - and it will fall - our annihilation is all but certain. Unless...we can glean from this artifact a defense against the Covenant. A game changer. On the level of the conical bullet nineteenth century, or faster-than-light travel in the twenty-third.

"And what if we can't"

"Thats why I'm sending this Spartan with you."

"How can another Spartan make a deference." Emile asked mockingly.

"Don't underestimate his abilities." she said to Emile.

Dr. Halsey looks at Cortana for one last time and shuts off her projection. Jun curiously looking at the Spartan that will join them on this mission while Dr. Halsey pulls out the data storage unit.

"Take it Lieutenant..." Halsey says, holding the unit with both hands and handing it over to Noble Six. "She has made her choice."

Six looks a Carter, who nods in response, and places her hands over the package.

"Do u have it?" Halsey asks.

"Yes." Six responded.

"Say the words, please."

"I have it."

Dr. Halsey lets go of the unit and Six looks at her.

* * *

Noble Team, Dr. Halsey, and the still unknown Spartan walk out the tunnel leading to two Pelicans. The storage unit, now on Six's back, emits a dime blue glow. Carter turns to Dr. Halsey.

"Dr. Halsey, Noble Three will escort you to CASTLE Base." Carter said.

"I require no escort, Commander." she said.

"Jun make sure _nothing _falls into enemy hands."

"Ill do whats necessary, sir... Good Luck." said Jun.

"You too, rifleman."

Jun and Dr. Halsey heads to one pelican while Carter turns to the new Spartan.

"Whats your name and rank Spartan?" Carter asked.

"Sierra 356, Colonel CeaJay Noftz, sir." CeaJay said.

"Your part of Noble team now, i hope u will follow my orders."

"I will, sir."

"Good to hear it."

Carter and Six heads to the other pelican while CeaJay and Emile slowly walk back, securing the area. Carter climes into the pilot seat of the cockpit of the Pelican. Six stayed in the troop bay while Emile and CeaJay sits down on the open troop bay door of the Pelican.

"I need a heading, Dot." said Carter.

"At three kilometers north, turn right. Heading zero-five-zero." said Dot.

"Which leads to?"

"The ship-breaking yard in Aszod. The only off-planet extraction point left on this continent. Small scale air attacks have decimated many convoys en route. An armada of Covenant cruisers have hastened to side as well. UNSC cruiser, Pillar of Autumn is waiting for your arrival."

"Wouldn't be a Noble mission if it were easy."

Both Pelicans took off.

Emile shuffles backwards slightly as a explosion detonated the ice shelf, destroying what remains of Sword Base and the Forerunner complex. the surrounding waters pours into the opening, flooding the excavation area. complants

* * *

Yes I did added myself to the story

Please review. If I'm doing a good job or i need to do a little (or a lot) better.


	2. CeaJay Sacrifice

Here we go netxt chapter (if anyone is even reeading this story)

* * *

Aszod, Eposz

August 30, 2552 16:52 Hours

Noble Team's Pelican is being pursued by four Banshees and a Phantom.

"Noble Leader, seek immediate medical attention." Dot said to Carter over the com. "Noble Leader, please respond"

Noble Six moves closer to the pilot seat. Suddenly, several plasma bolts hit the Pelican, impacting Six, flickering her shields. In the troop bay, Emile and CeaJay are fighting off the attackers. Emile fires his Grenade Launcher at the Banshees. He concentrates fire on a single Banshee, the grenade detonates close by, and the EMP disables the Banshee, which swoops up and crashes into another Banshee. CeaJay fires his SRS at them as well, concentrating on one of the Banshees wings, it hits, making it go out of control and crash into the last Banshee. But the Phantom is still in pursuit.

Six made it to the cockpit and saw Carter, critically wounded but still in the pilot seat, takes off his helmet off and throwing it on to the ground. Blood splatter covers the cockpit window.

"Please respond, Sierra 259. You are alarming me." Dot said.

Noble Six, grabbing the pilot chair, looks up.

"Sir, you-" Six said.

"Don't wanna hear it. Get the Package to the Autumn." Carter interrupted.

"Done."

"Not yet, it''s not... Emile, CeaJay go with her. Its a ground game now."

"It's been an honor, sir." Emile said, pumping his left shoulder with his fist. CeaJay just nodded.

"Likewise..." carter said while two more Banshees join the chase, "I'll do what I can draw their fire."

Six turns and walks to the troop bay.

"Six. That AI chose you... She made the right choice." Carter said to Six.

* * *

The Pelican turns. Six, CeaJay, and Emile position at the Pelican's tail, ready to jump off. Holding the AI data storage unit, Six crouches down as Emile grips the Pelican while CeaJay stands in between them holding Six's shoulder.

"On my mark!" Carter said, counting down with his fingers.

Carter counts down to zero. "Mark!" he said will pumping his fist, giving the signal to jump.

Six, CeaJay, and Emile jump down and slide down a canyon, shields depleting slowly. They came to a stop. Six looks up as she, CeaJay, and Emile's shields recharge. Carter's Pelican flies over them, more Banshees in hot pursuit. Six turns back, picking up the AI data storage unit, she looks it over, checking for damage before hooking it on her back. They look up to the road ahead, ready to fight whatever come between them and their objective.

* * *

"You still with us, Commander?" Emile said while they walk through the narrow crack they landed in.

"Stay low, let me draw the heat. You just deliver that Package." Carter said over the com.

Six, CeaJay, and Emile continue through the narrow crack until they reach a cliff ledge, overlooking a large area.

"There's are destination, you guys: Pillar of Autumn. Race you to her." Emile said.

CeaJay looks around noting every enemy in the area. He noted that there was two Elites, twenty Grunts, and what appears to be three Jackels. "I'll provide sniper support from up here will you two get down there." said CeaJay to Six and Emile.

Emile nodded.

CeaJay pulls out his SRS and looks through the sight, taking aim at an Elite that was standing by a destroyed truck. He pulls the trigger slowly, the round hits the Elite dead center between the eyes and kills a Grunt that was right behind it with a head shot, killing them instantly. All the Grunts scatter in fear. Then CeaJay notices an Elite coming out of active-camo behind Six and it shoots, with another deadly shot.

"That was close, thanks." Six said over the com.

"Not a problem." said CeaJay.

Six and Emile advanced, going from cover to cover, trying to not get hit from the oncoming plasma bolts, fighting the rest of the enemies in the area.

"Found transport." Emile said, pointing at a pair of Mongooses.

"Copy that." CeaJay said.

Six and Emile get on one while CeaJay gets on the other one.

* * *

After traveling a short distance, the trio reach another open area. Heavy Orbital Insertion Pods drop and Covenant troops emerge from them. Suddenly, a Scarab drops from the sky.

"Scarab! Do _not _engage! Gun it Six!" Emile yelled.

Carter's Pelican reappears and distracts the Scarab by shooting its back.

Carters voice comes in over their coms "Get the Package out of there. Remember your objective!"

More drop Covenant pods drop, and another Scarab falls from the sky. After fleeing the battlefield, Spartans come upon a broken bridge.

"The bridge ahead is out. We're gonna have to jump it!" said Emile.

"Wraith! Heading are way!" Emile screamed as a Phantom carrying a Wraith flies over head as they successful jump over the damaged bridge. Up ahead, barricades blocked their way, forcing them to continue on foot.

"Noble, enemy forces blocking the road ahead." Carter said.

Emile looked up ahead, seeing their enemies up ahead."Got a Wraith! Southeast side!" Emile yelled.

There were about ten Brutes, five Grunts, and a couple of Jackals with Focus Rifles, Emile and Six didn't see the Jackals but CeaJay noticed them. He was a trained sniper after all. CeaJay looked down at his dog tags for a second, he never looked at his dog tags before, not even when he got them. He marveled in how clean they still are even after all the battles he has been through, not even a scratch. He tore them off his neck. Plasma bolts started fly over their position. "I'll distract them while you two get to the Autumn." CeaJay said, looking at Six, handing his dog tags to her.

"No... CeaJay don-" Six said.

"Don't wanna hear it..." CeaJay interrupted, gripping his DMR tighter "Our objective is to get you and the Package to the Autumn."

CeaJay reached down to his MD6 side-arm "Here, take this." he said, handing it to Six. He was determined to get the Package safely to the Autumn, even if it meant sacrificing himself to do took it and holstered it to her leg. He wasn't afraid to die, he's accepting it. CeaJay looked at Six "Get to the Autumn now."

"CeaJay..." Six said concerned about him. "Is he really willing to sacrifice himself to save me?" she asked in her head. She only knew him for a couple of hours but she started to have feelings for him.

"Come on Six, we have to go." Emile said to Six.

"O.K" Six said in a low tone of voice

CeaJay jumped out of cover and ran over to the enemies ahead, firing his DMR at them, giving Six and Emile the distraction they needed to get to the Autumn. "Look there, there's a cave up ahead, Six." Emile said, pointing at the entrance to the cave. They entered, hearing an explosion behind them. Six looked back, knowing CeaJay was in it. "CeaJay..." she said in her head, looking at his dog tags, "Why did u have to sacrifice yourself to save me?"

Emile noticed that Six was just standing there, looking at the fallin Spatan's dog tags. "If we don't get the Package to the Autumn, his death would be for nothing." he said, placing his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She put his dog tags into her hard case on her leg. "O.K" she said

Carter came over the com "Noble! You gat a... situation."

A Scarab suddenly walks down in front of Emile and Six.

"Mother..." Emile said, walking back in hesitation, "We can get past it, sir!"

"No you can't. Not without help."

"Commander, you don't have the firepower!"

After noticing the two Spartans, the Scarab charges its main cannon, aiming at the two 's Pelican flies over and shoots at it. The Scarab is distracted and stops charging its cannon.

"I've got the mass." Carter said.

"Solid copy. Hit 'em hard, boss." Said Emile.

"You're on your own, Noble... Carter out."

Carter rams his Pelican into the Scarab's side as it charges its main cannon again. The Scarab's side bursts into flames, explosions rocking within it. The Scarab lets out a dying scream and struggles to stay on the cliff. More explosions rock it and it falls down the cliff. A deafening explosion is heard indicating its destruction.

"Crevice to the east. Let's go." Emile said.

Six nods as she readies her weapon.

* * *

Great I died in my own story.

**OR AM I *Dun Dun Duuuunn***

Like always, please review.


End file.
